La belette
by n.carnesir
Summary: Pour ce qui était un regard de travers d'après lui, il avait lancé une bagarre et n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait! Maintenant, Hermione doit passer son après-midi avec Harry a délivrer Ron de ce sort!...résumé de merde, je sais mais bon...c'est bien un dramione et c'est bien un happy-end!


**Cet OS est bel et bien un dramione (malgré le nom et le début) !**

**C'est un OS écrit sur un coup de tête donc je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner...laisser quand même vos avis, positif ou négtif, que je sache ce que j'ai à améliorer ^^!**

**La belette**

-Alors ? Tu y arrive? Demanda Harry en essayant de garder Ron immobile au sol.

-Harry, calme toi, j'y suis presque. Ron arrête de bouger, c'est de _ta_ faute si tu es dans cet état!

Voilà environ deux heures qu'Hermione cherchait une solution au problème de Ron, c'est-à dire, de lui faire reprendre forme humaine. Il avait cherché la bagarre avec Malefoy, qui, d'après Ron, avait regardé Hermione de travers. Le rouquin n'avait pas supporté et lorsqu'il l'avait vu ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour dire une méchanceté, il lui avait lancé un avertissement, ce qui avait bien fait rire Malefoy.

-Qu'est ce que t'as Weasmoche? avait-il répondu avec un sourire en coin.

-Je te connais Malefoy, même après la guerre tu reste le même salopard, alors t'approche plus de 'Mione!

-Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher? Non mais tu rigole? Elle...

Ron avait craqué. Avant la guerre, pendant la guerre, il c'était toujours retenu de le tuer. Pour lui, c'était la limite, il ne supportait pas qu'on insulte Hermione. Il c'était alors jeté sur lui et une bagarre avait commencé. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps avant que Malefoy lance un sortilège, touchant Ron en pleine poitrine. En quelque seconde, un tas de vêtements remuant prit la place de Ron. Bientôt, on aperçut un petit museau apparaître, puis tout un corps. Le serpentard avait transformé Ron en belette. Même sous cette forme, le rouquin allait se lancer de nouveau sur le blond, mais fut arrêter de justesse par Hermione.

-Ron ça suffit!

-Skiik! Skiik!

-Harry aide moi!

Harry cessa de regarder le serpentard qui s'éloignait sans demander son reste, sans un regard, pique ou moquerie et se dépêcha d'aider son amie à tenir Ron qui remuait dans tous les sens.

-Il vaudrait mieux l'amener à l'infirmerie, proposa Hermione.

Harry acquiesça et se dirigèrent vers le lieu recommander. Sous cette forme, Ron était très difficile à garder immobile, au grand désespoir du survivant qui se retrouvait à présent avec les doigts couvert de coupures et de morsures.

-Ron arrête ça! Aïe! Non je ne te lâcherais pas pour que tu aille voir Malefoy! Aïe!

-Courage Harry on y est! Ron tu n'est vraiment pas sympa!

-Skiik! Skiik! dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir

-Je ne préfère même pas savoir ce que tu viens de dire!

-Skiik! Skiik!

Hermione fit la sourde oreille et laissa Harry avec une belette folle furieuse dans les mains. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie rapidement et en ressortir aussi vite.

-Vous ne voyez donc pas que l'infirmerie est bondée? Ah! Si je tenais les jumeaux Weasley et leur magasin de farce et attrape! Se sont vos bêtises assumez! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour des gamineries pareilles! Vous êtes en huitième années, ce sont dans vos compétences non? Alors débrouillez vous!

L'infirmière leur claqua la porte au nez. Mme Pomfresh avait été blessée durant la bataille et prenait à présent un repos bien mérité, laissant place à cette autre infirmière, vieille, grincheuse et extrêmement stricte. L'absence de l'ancienne infirmière se faisait ressentir. Elle au moins, malgré son caractère, prenait le temps de soigner les petits bobos.

-Elle sait qu'on a pas eu le temps d'étudier ce genre de potion ou sortilège? Demanda Hermione incrédule tout en fixant la porte close.

-Apparemment non. AÏE! RON PUTAIN!

Hermione soupira et se dirigea, suivit d'Harry, vers la bibliothèque, esperant trouver une réponse.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans les toilettes de Mimi, comme en deuxième année, voulant préparer le contre-sort. Ils n'avaient trouvé qu'une potion et Ron se faisait trop pressant pour trouver autre chose. Les salles de potions étant pleines, ils n'eurent pas le choix de la préparer ici.

-Hermione! Je vais pas pouvoir le tenir longtemps!

-J'arrive, j'arrive! Ron tu ne nous facilite vraiment pas la tâche!

-Skiik! Skiik! Fit-il rageusement.

-Bon, écoute, Harry va te lâcher...

-Merci! Mes pauvres mains n'en peuvent plus! Soupira de soulagement le survivant.

-Et en échange tu te tiens tranquille et tu bois ça d'accord? Ça va te permettre de redevenir normal.

Montrant qu'il avait compris, Ron cessa de gesticuler et attendit. Harry le lâcha et Hermione lui présenta la potion qu'il but rapidement. Bientôt, la belette redevint Ron, nu comme un vers.

-Où est Malefoy? Cria-t-il, Où est Malefoy que je lui pète sa gueule de salopard!

-Ron, calme toi! Premièrement...

-J'ai pas le temps Hermione!

Il commença à sortir mais fut vite arrêter par un sort de la brune.

-Premièrement tu pourrais nous remercier! Par ta faute les mains de Harry son en sang! Ensuite, c'est de _ta _faute si tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état alors arrête de brailler! Enfin, si tu veux passer pour plus ridicule encore, ne te gêne pas! Sors complétement nu tu auras l'air fin! Cria-t-elle furieusement.

Les oreilles devinrent soudainement rouge tomate et Hermione lui rendit sa liberté en lui lançant ses vêtements à la figure. Il s'empressa de se rhabiller et s'excusa.

-Pardon...mais vous me connaissez...je m'emporte assez vite...

-Oui et tu te calme pas aussi rapidement! Dit Harry en montrant ses doigt bandés.

-Désolé...merci.

Hermione soupira et proposa qu'il aille manger, c'était l'heure du souper. Ron sembla tout de suite ravi à l'idée d'engloutir des tonnes et des tonnes de bonnes choses et oublia rapidement son après-midi dans la peau d'une belette. En arrivant dans la grande salle, Hermione remarqua que personne ne c'était tourné vers eux, encore moins lorsqu'ils s'assirent. Personne ne faisait attention à eux.

-Hermwione? Tu mwange pas? Demanda Ron la bouche pleine, lui crachant quelque morceau de purée à la figure.

Hermione s'essuya avant de lui répondre.

-Si si je mange Ron. C'est toi qui est trop rapide! On vient à peine de s'assoir que tu as déjà engloutit une assiette et demi!

-Ben mwoi aussi je viens de cwommencher! Répliqua-t-il.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas et s'essuya avant de commencer à se servir.

Une fois le repas terminer, Hermione raccompagna ses amis devant leur salle commune avant de les laisser pour rejoindre sa salle de préfets.

-Tu veux pas rester 'mione? Non parce que...

-Ron, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

-Mais...

-C'est bon Ron! Allez, rentrez, faites vos devoirs, elle appuya bien sa phrase d'un regard, et dormez! Vous en avez bien besoin! Bonne nuit les garçons!

-Bonne nuit 'mione!

-'nuit...fit Ron boudeur.

Hermione s'éloigna et une fois assurée d'être assez éloigné elle souffla. Elle adorait Ron, mais son côté sur-protecteur a vouloir savoir ses moindres faits et gestes étaient assez pesant. Harry, lui, la comprenait et savait qui fallait lui laisser un espace à elle, d'intimité. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de calme, d'avoir des moments pour être dans sa bulle et avoir son jardin secret avec des choses dont elle ne voulait pas partager. Seulement Ron ne le comprenait pas. Elle avait beau essayer de lui faire comprendre avec Harry, il ne l'entendait pas.

Elle arriva finalement devant le portrait et entra après avoir donné le mot de passe.

-Salut, retentit une voix.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit avant de s'approcher de lui afin de s'assoir à ses côtés.

-Salut, répondit-elle.

Il l'attira à lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de rire doucement.

-On a réussi à rendre forme humaine à Weasmoche?

-Drago! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!

-Quoi? Écoute Hermione, j'accepte de vouloir trainer avec tes amis mais ne me demande pas de les appeler par leur prénom par pitié!

-Non, mais fait au moins l'effort de ne pas écorcher leur nom...

-Comme tu voudras.

Il cella leur accord par un doux baiser qui fut rapidement arrêter par Hermione, attirant un regard surpris de la part du blond.

-Tu sais que j'ai passé mon après-midi à lui redonner forme humaine?

-Vous n'êtes pas passer à l'infirmerie?

-Si, si, mais on c'est vite fait expulser avant que se ne soit à moi de le rendre normal. Il t'en voulait beaucoup et n'a pas arrêter de gigoter pour vouloir te casser la figure.

Drago rigola franchement et s'allongea sur le canapé, attirant Hermione sur lui.

-Alors qu'il était encore sous sa forme de belette?

-Oui.

Drago rigola à nouveau.

-Pour des bêtises pareil on a pas pu...

-C'est pas de ma faute! J'ai fait comme on avait prévu! Tu les attirait dans les couloirs de la partie Ouest du château, près des jardins parce qu'il n'y a jamais personnes et moi je venais vous retrouver! Comme ça on aurait pu annoncer tranquillement qu'on était ensemble depuis six mois et tout aurait été parfait pour le meilleurs des mondes!

-Hm...mais il va falloir revoir nos plans, avant même que tu es dit quoi que ce soit, Ron a tenté de t'étriper.

-J'ai cru qu'il savait déjà...

-Hm...j'adore Ron mais il ne me facilite vraiment pas la tâche!

-Si il ne veut pas l'entendre, on pourra faire comme si de rien n'était mais juste on s'affiche publiquement. Tu sais, on traine...on s'embrasse...devant tout le monde...

En même temps qu'il disait ça, la main de Drago remontait sournoisement le long de la jambe d'Hermione pour finir en haut de sa cuisse. De son autre main, il attira sa ses lèvres aux siennes pour les celer.

-Ron va piquer...une crise et risque...de vouloir...te tuer...dit-elle entre chaque baiser.

-Qu'il essaie...je suis plus fort que..lui...

La discussion se termina lorsque Drago approfondit le baiser, entremêlant leur langues et par la même occasion, leur jambes. La chaleur augmenta, et les vêtements ne tardèrent pas à être disperser de çà et là dans la pièce dans des gémissement.

Ils essaieront demain leur nouveau plan.

Ils s'afficheront en publique demain.

Harry comprendre surrement...comme la plupart des autres élèves.

Ron tentera forcément quelque chose.

Mais qu'importe.

Ils sont ensemble, c'est le plus important.

C'était leur vie.

END


End file.
